Meant To Be
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Dean/Cas fic, takes place after Swan Song, spoilers if you haven't seen the episode. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Dean/Castiel fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Supernatural. I'm not that awesome. _

_..._

_A/N: Another Dean/Cas fic from me ... this was number 38 on my list of Dean/Cas fics to write. Something tells me that list will never get finished, because I keep adding more to it every day. _

_Oh well, more fun for me! _

_Anyway, this fic takes place after Swan Song, so if you haven't seen it yet, don't read this if you don't want it spoiled for you. _

_I hope you guys like it, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

They were never meant to be together, they both knew that. Dean had Lisa and Ben, Castiel was an angel with a purpose again. They were worlds apart.

But the thing about "meant to be"? It only matters worth a damn if you let it.

Once a month: that was the time they made to see each other. At first all they did was catch up and share stories. But after a few months, it was obvious that they both came to that meeting place for something more than a nice conversation and a parting handshake.

Dean loved Lisa and Ben, they were his family now ... but no one was perfect. He needed his angel. But still, he only allowed himself that pleasure once a month.

He made himself be two different people around Lisa and Castiel. With Lisa, he was the man that Sam wanted him to be; the normal, apple pie, family man. And he was happy with her and Ben. But with Castiel, he could be the man he'd always been. It was feeling, and calming, and when they were together he didn't feel dirty or bad ... he felt complete.

On one particularly cold evening in January, he was tangled up under the covers with his angel, coming down off a record-breaking climax. Castiel himself was humming throughout his body from their exertions.

"Well, that was one for the books," Dean commented breathily.

Castiel quirked an eyebrow at him. "You write down our encounters?"

Dean rolled his eyes, shaking his head back and forth with a light chuckle. "It's just an expression, Cas."

"Oh," the angel replied, thinking it over. "I see."

Dean sighed contentedly, turning onto his back and looking up at the mirrored ceiling.

Castiel enjoyed the moments they shared after their copulation. Dean looked so peaceful, and they didn't even need to say any words. They could just lie there for hours, wrapped up in each other. But something needed to be said this time. "Raphael has returned to Heaven," he stated out of the blue.

Dean's body stiffened in response, and he turned his head to look at Castiel. "What does that mean?"

Castiel told him, "He has expressed the desire to know why I return to Earth every moon cycle."

Dean deciphered that, meeting his lover's eyes with concern. "He knows about us?"

Castiel shook his head. "Not yet. I have managed to keep us successfully cloaked. But it is only a matter of time before he realizes the truth."

Dean let his head sag back against the pillow. "So, what do we do?"

Castiel forced himself to say, "The only rational and safe choice is for us to stop meeting."

Dean sat up, whipping his head around to glare at the naked angel. "What? No, that's not an option."

Castiel mimicked his actions, folding his hands on his lap. "Dean, if they find out about us, serious repercussions will follow."

Dean looked at him with sad eyes. "Would they kill you?"

Castiel answered, "No. Everyone up there knows that - for whatever reason - god wants me alive and kicking. He's brought me back twice now, they wouldn't risk a third time."

Dean nodded, turning his body so he could properly face the angel. "Then what's the problem?"

"They are looking for any excuse to take you out, Dean," Castiel informed him. "The way they see it, Michael is in that cage because of you. They want you dead."

Dean flared his nostrils, reaching out and grabbing Castiel's wrist. "I'm not afraid of them, Cas. They're not gonna scare me away."

Castiel looked down at Dean's hand, not wanting to give up the wonderful love and solace he'd found in him. "Dean, I don't want to see you get hurt. After everything that's happened, everything standing in our way ... with you being with Lisa and Ben ... maybe would should just accept that this isn't meant to be."

Dean moved his hands up to grip Castiel's face in his hands before pulling him forwards and kissing him for all he was worth. When he pulled back, he bore his green eyes into Castiel's bright blue ones. "Screw meant to be," he gritted out, his face both angry and desperate. "Fate doesn't decide who we end up with, we do."

Castiel opened his mouth to argue the Cupid point, but Dean silenced him with another kiss.

"Do you _want_ to stop seeing me?" he asked after steadying his breathing.

Castiel shook his head, feeling the warmth from Dean's hands on his neck and cheeks. "No."

Dean pressed him back until he was lying on the bed, and then slid over him. "Then don't," he declared.

Castiel reluctantly agreed, knowing in the back of his mind that someday soon, he would have to protect Dean from his brothers. He also knew that he would stop at nothing to do so.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

_The end. _

_Just a short little fic. _

_What did you guys think? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
